Someone Special
by Fletset
Summary: Ash has ten bucks. What should he do with the money? Brock says to buy something to someone special. Misty just returned... he should get her something. Not as easy as it sounds... One-Shot with just a bit of AAMRN


**Disclaimer: **why, I bought Pokemon with the millions I have. Didn't you know? Well, me neither… Guess Nintendo & co. still own it…. Bastards XD

**Author's Note: **well, let's see… I have 2 exams coming up… and other things… but I just though of this story the other day, and I felt like I really have to write it… so here it is!

I hope you'll find it enjoyable :)

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Onigiris= rice balls

_Someone Special_

Man, I love Brock's Onigiris! Those are the best in the whole wide world! Brock's a great cook, you know? The way he makes the rice so yummy and sticky, and this lovely shape of… what the heck is that shape, anyway? Bah, nevermind. I'm not here to talk about Brock's wondrous Onigiris… wait, what did I want to tell you in the first place?

Oh, yeah! Well, it all started a month ago… I entered a Pokemon contest and won. Heh heh… beating those eleven-years-old in battle was a piece of cake! They have to be a year older to beat the mighty me! BWAHAHAHA!

Uhh… nevermind again…

Anyway, I won ten bucks. Huzzah! But… I had no idea what I could have done with that money… I could buy Pokemon food, but we have enough of that. And Pikachu had waaay too much ketchup last month. I could buy new clothes, but I'm pretty sure that I don't have enough money for that. And besides, mom bought me new ones just a while ago. I could buy food for myself, but… let's put it this way: if Brock's Onigiris were to run for president, they would have had my vote. Heh heh… 

So here I was, a twelve-year-old with ten bucks, and nothing to do with them. Brock, being the mature and wise one, would probably spend it on something Misty calls: porn. When I asked her what it is, she laughed… and refused to tell me. So I asked my mom. I don't think she could speak for a week later after all the yelling she gave me… and still, I remained with no clue about what that "porn" thing is. But Brock being Brock, I could only guess that it was a magazine about breeding and feeding Pokemon. Otherwise, how else would Brock know so much about those stuff? Feh, and they say I'm dense!

So I asked Masato what I should do. He said I should give the money to him. Like hell I will! He should get his own money by winning a contest! Then he frowned, and said that if I really have no clue as to what to do with it, I should deposit it in the bank. So when we came to a city I went to do just that. But the clerk looked at me like I just fell from the moon, and said I'm too young to deposit any money. There went that idea…

So next, like I said, being mature and wise, I asked Brock. He, too, suggested that I should give the money to him. 

Why is everyone so greedy? 

So when I said no, he said that if I'm not going to buy anything for myself, I should buy something for someone special. 

Well, as I mentioned before, Pikachu _is not _getting _anything _from me anytime soon. And I doubt that I can buy something for Brock's Onigiris… 

Brock, seeing my distress, said that I should think of a _person_, not Pokemon. I would have bought something for my mom, but she would probably just use it for her dumbbells, like she did with my Orange-League trophy. I could buy Professor Oak a poetry book, but I don't think I have enough money for that, either. 

And so, I spent the entire day thinking to whom I'll buy a present. Bah, think of all the training I could have done! I wish I never had those ten bucks! Would have saved me so much trouble! Argh…

Misty came sometime during the day, asking if I felt alright, seeing how spaced-out I was. Then it hit me! Misty! I should buy something for her as a Welcome-Back present! After all, she _did_ give me the handkerchief when she left… did it had to be pink, though?

That night, I decided to ask May what a girl likes. I decided that I will most certainly _not_ buy _any_ lingerie. I don't know what Misty's size is anyway, and I'm pretty sure I'll get malleted if I asked her. And May, being a girl (or so I hope… you never know these days), should probably know what she would like to get. She had a funny look in her eyes when I asked her, and she blushed. I wondered why; it's not like I mentioned that lingerie thing in front of her… and I think she was kind of "zoned-out" for a minute there. She just gazed up to the sky. Mumbling something about love and affection and… blech. Girly stuff. I never understood what girls find in those Romance-Novels, anyway. They are so boring and gross. Both, Misty and May, like them. I think they could be great friends! But for some reason, they always glare at each other… and whenever I sit and talk with one of them, the one I speak to sends the other to get some firewood, much to the displeasure of the one, who is asked to do that task. And when I suggest that I should do it, the one I speak to would insist that I stay. Weird, I tell you. I don't understand what goes on in a girl's mind, and to tell you the truth, I really don't want to find out. 

So after May was done with her daydreaming, she said I should get something that the person really likes. 

Well, Misty likes Princess-Dolls… but I don't have the money for that. Maybe I could buy her a headband? She looks much less tomboyish with her hair down… or maybe flowers? No… that would send the wrong idea. I don't want that to happen. I could buy her a Romance-Novel, but I really have absolutely no idea what she likes, or what she already has. Maybe it should just be symbolic? After all, all she did was give me that handkerchief. Maybe I should get her one, too? Nah…

So once again, I spent an entire day, this time thinking what Misty likes. 

Luckily, we came into another town the next day. So I declared I'm going shopping, which earned me strange stares from Misty, dreamy-eyed May, and snickers from Brock and Masato. 

Misty said she wants to come along… I think I scared her when I panicked and told her to leave me alone. So the rest went to get us a room, while I took a tour in this huge mall. Girls probably have a sixth sense for places like that- they always know where each store is. I know from experience; I can't count the times, when I tagged after Misty during her shopping sprees. 

Everything was so expensive… every time I saw something I was sure she'd like, I never had enough money to buy it. 

A few hours passed. I was beginning to get desperate, when I passed a store, which seemed very girly. So I entered… and pink welcomed my sight. Have I ever mentioned how I hate pink? It's such an ugly color.

Anyway, The store was packed with dolls, jewelry, bags, and hair-products. Pure heaven… that is, if I were a girl, which, thankfully, I'm not. 

Some schoolgirls were there, squealing at the sight of cute dolls and such, while their boyfriends stood at the sideways, bored. I swear- I will never, ever, end like that- a minion in my girlfriend's hands. I shudder at the mere thought.

I looked at the shelves, and decided to get her a doll. I've never seen her sleeping with one, and when I was in her room once, she had no dolls in there at all. Every girl should have dolls. Maybe that's why she acts like a tomboy at times…

That's when came out the question: which Pokemon does Misty like? Water type, of course…

The Psyduck doll looked so cute! But I don't think she needs another one in her life, and even as a doll, Gyarados looked scary. The Magicarp seemed okay, but it's such a stupid Pokemon. 

Then I spotted it. In the corner, almost falling from the shelf was a small Tentacool doll. I know that Misty loves Tentacools. And the doll was warm and fluffy… just perfect! And it cost _exactly_ ten bucks! Oh happy day! I bought it, and finally got rid of this money and it's troubles.

When I returned to the Pokemon-Center, only Misty was there. She said that the rest went to eat. 

And they didn't call me? It's a good thing I didn't spend my money on them! I asked her why she didn't go with them, and she said that she thought she'd wait here for me. I never knew she… cared.

I gave her the doll, for some reason, blushing at the act. She blushed too, I think. When she found out what was in the bag, she squealed, gave me a hug and the peck on the cheek. I would have told you what happened later, but I can't. I was in shock for… some time. When I came to my senses again, it was after she smacked my head slightly. 

She laughed. She said it was because I was smiling so goofily… I told you, I'll never understand girls. 

Ever since then, and since Togepi evolved and Misty keeps him in a Pokeball, she carries around that doll everywhere. May stopped daydreaming, and now she even looks somewhat… sad and distant. She refuses to tell me why, though. 

Misty seems happier than ever. And when I see her like that… I have this warm, fuzzy feeling inside.

Brock said that I finally found my special someone. Wish I knew what he meant. 

I met Pikachu a long time ago. 

The End 

**Author's Note: **Ok, maybe Ash is a little OOC… but he's just a kid here. Not much goes through his dense mind :P

Please review!

_-E2K_


End file.
